mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
The Protectors of the Sword
The Protectors of the Sword is the eighth scenario in The Sword of Frost, the eighth part of Heroes Chronicles. As he and Gelu communicated through letters, Tarnum attempted to talk Gelu out of his mission. But Gelu told him that he would not stop until he had destroyed the Sword of Frost, and asked Tarnum to either join him, or stay out of his way. When Tarnum attempted to speak to the Vori elves, they attacked his messengers, seeing both Gelu and Tarnum as their enemies. Tarnum prepared for war. From his messengers, Tarnum learned that Kija had escaped from her Dungeon prison. Since she was alone, and wouldn't be able to go back to Kilgor and get a new army in time, he decided it didn't matter. One night, Tarnum prayed to the Ancestors for guidance, and they appeared before him. He asked whether he should destroy the sword, but they told him that the Sword of Frost could only be destroyed by Armageddon's Blade - and bringing the swords together would also endanger the world. Instead, once he had it, the Ancestors would cast it into a place where it would never be found. Tarnum apologized for all the things he'd done as an overlord while searching for the sword, but they told him that he had nothing to apologize for. But when he finally defeated both Gelu and the defenders of Volee, he discovered that Kija had already taken the sword, planning to take it back to her husband. Walkthrough Tarnum and his two strongest heroes from the previous scenario start out with a Dungeon to the northeast. Tarnum has the Ring of Infinite Gems and two Frozen Cliffs, one near the Dungeon, the other near the center of the map. Gelu appears outside his Rampart in the northwestern corner armed with the Crown of Dragontooth, Armageddon's Blade, the Quiet Eye of the Dragon, and Boots of Speed, and supported by the Battle Mages Numas and Jinara. There is a two-way monolith between these two towns. Tarnum can find a neutral Dungeon southwest of his Dungeon, near the Frozen Cliffs, and there's a neutral Rampart south of Gelu's Rampart. On the southern edge of the map, the heroes Vol and Larn guard the Rampart Volee. They are protected behind white border gates and heavily defended garrisons, and has a white keymaster's tent that will allow them to attack their foes. There is a white tent in the southeast, and two one-way monoliths leading there: one north of the neutral Dungeon, the other south of the neutral Rampart south of Gelu's Rampart. Only Tarnum can open the quest guard in front of the tent. The one-way monolith entrance will take him back to the neutral Dungeon. Volee lies in a large green area with two neutral Ramparts and three entrances. The one to the northeast is blocked by a dark blue border gate, the southwestern one by a brown gate, and the southeastern one by a red gate. All three tents can be found inside, guarded by gold dragons, allowing the defenders of Volee to attack Gelu and Tarnum. There is also a blue tent north of Gelu's Rampart, guarded by crystal dragons, that will allow Tarnum and Gelu to reach the green valley. With a few azure dragons under his command, Tarnum can head through the two-way monolith and take out Gelu and the other heroes. With his competition dealt with, he can visit the blue tent, before going through a one-way monolith and visiting the white tent. Entering the valley from the northeast, he can take out the two Ramparts before heading towards the garrisons protecting Volee. Note that both Volee and the garrisons are heavily defended, so he should build up his forces before attempting to attack. Towns * Two Dungeons * Five Ramparts Strategy There are two seer's huts on the map. # The one near the neutral Dungeon will give 7890 gold to any hero that reaches level 34. # The one near the Rampart south of Gelu's Rampart will give 8950 gold to any hero that reaches level 36. Category:The Sword of Frost scenarios